Smith and Jones (Inhaltsangabe)
thumb|220px|Die erste Begegnung Smith and Jones ist die 189. Episode und eröffnete die 29. Staffel. Handlung Martha Jones ist in der Stadt unterwegs. Sie hat permanent das Handy am Ohr, weil abwechselnd alle Mitglieder ihrer Familie wegen der abentlichen Geburtstagsparty ihres Bruders bei ihr anrufen. Plötzlich taucht ein fremder Mann (der Doctor) auf, drückt ihr, ohne wirkliche Erklärung, seine Krawatte in die Hand und macht sich wieder davon. Eine Weile später ist Martha, die Medizinstudentin, in der Klinik mir der Arztvisite unterwegs. Zwei neue Patienten werden vorgestellt: Florence Finnegan, eine ältere Frau, deren Beschwerden anscheinend auf schlichten Salzmangel infolge einseitiger Ernährung zurückzuführen sind und ein John Smith, der am Vortag eingeliefert wurde und über Bauchbeschwerden klagte. Martha soll ihn abhorchen. Sie ist irritiert, denn in dem Bett liegt der Doctor, der aber hartnäckig behauptet - und schließlich gibt es Zeugen - dass er schon seit gestern hier sei. Das Abhorchen irritiert die junge Frau noch mehr, hört sie doch zwei verschiedene Herzgeräusche. Doch als der Doctor ihr zuzwinkert, behält sie ihren Befund lächelnd für sich. thumb|left|220px|Ein Unwetter? Als die Visite zuende ist beginnt es zu regnen. Seltsamerweise liegt die dicke, schwarze Wolke aber präzise über dem Klinikgebäude und... es regnet falsch herum, von unten nach oben. Dann geht ein Rumpeln und Rütteln durch das Gebäude, begleitet von hellen Lichtblitzen. Schließlich ist es ungewohnt dämmerig und als die Menschen aus den Fenstern sehen müssen sie feststellen, dass das Gebäude tatsächlich auf dem Mond steht, während sich auf der Erde ein Krater auftut, wo eben noch die Klinik war. Panik bricht aus. Martha spricht mit einer Kollegin über den Vorfall. Der Doctor, inzwischen wieder im Anzug, erscheint hinter ihr und registriert, dass Martha gelassen bleibt und sehr kluge Überlegungen anstellt. Sie hat festgestellt, dass es seltsam ist, dass sie über genügend Atemluft verfügen. Sofort bezieht er Martha in seine Investigationen ein. Martha ist auch sofort bereit, ihm zu helfen. Gemeinsam treten sie vor die Kliniktür um festzustellen, dass sie tatsächlich atmen können. Martha denkt ein bisschen wehmütig an ihre Familie, ist aber sofort auch begeistert von dem, was sie erlebt - wieviele Menschen würden schon auf den Mond kommen. thumb|220px|Die Ankunft der Judoon Martha zieht den Rückschluss, dass nur Aliens hinter dieser Tat stecken können. Sie erinnert sich an das Raumschiff, dass mit Big Ben kollidierte und erzählt, dass sie bei der Cybermen-Sache ihre Cousine Adeola verlor. Er sei dort gewesen, bemerkt der Doctor mit traurigem Blick. Martha verspricht "Mr. Smith", dass sie es irgendwie schaffen werden, einen Ausweg zu finden und zur Erde zurückzukommen. Jetzt ist es Zeit für den Doctor, ihr zu sagen, dass sein Name nicht Smith ist. Zwar mag sie nicht recht begreifen, dass er einfach nur der Doctor genannt wird, doch es bleibt keine Zeit für Debatten. Der Doctor stellt fest, dass das Gebäude von einer Luftblase umgeben ist, deren Inhalt für all die Leute nicht sehr lange vorhalten wird. Da landen auch schon vier Raumschiffe, denen eine Armee von Judoon entsteigt und auf die Klinik zumarschiert. Unterdessen spricht die Patientin mit dem Salzmangel, Mrs. Finnigan, den Chefarzt Mr. Stoker an. Sie brauche seine Hilfe, erklärt sie. Dann erscheinen zwei mit Helmen verhüllte Gestalten, die den Arzt festhalten damit sie bekommt, was sie zum Überleben braucht: sein Blut. Sie holt einen Strohhalm aus ihrer Handtasche und rückt ihm damit zuleibe. thumb|left|220px|Untersuchung Die Judoon betreten das Gebäude. Der Anführer der Truppe nimmt seinen Helm ab. Es erscheint ein Kopf, der einem Nashorn ähnelt. Er greift sich einen jungen Arzt, nimmt eine Sprechprobe, identifiziert sie und erklärt auf englisch, dass alle Anwesenden katalogisiert werden sollen. Die Personen werden gescannt und alle Menschen erhalten ein Kreuz auf dem Handrücken. Der Doctor und Martha beobachten das Ganze von einer Balustrade aus. Der Doctor erklärt, dass die Judoons eine Art Weltraum-Polizei darstellen und hier nach Außerirdischen suchen würden. Das bedeutet für ihn nichts Gutes. Martha mag allerdings nicht wirklich glauben, was dieses Statement suggeriert. Der Doctor fordert sie auf, ihm zu folgen. Derweil verteilen sich die Judoons im gesamten Gebäude. Ein Mann, der ihnen Widerstand zu leisten versucht, wird auf der Stelle eliminiert. Der Doctor versucht mit seinem Sonic Screwdriver Daten aus einem Klinik-Computer zu ziehen, wobei Martha sich mit der Erklärung, es sei ein Schraubendreher zufriedengeben muss. Doch alle relevanten Daten sind bereits von den Judoons gelöscht worden. Der Doctor ist ratlos wegen ihres Kommens. Sie hielten Ausschau nach einem Außerirdischen - wie ihm, wirft Martha ein. Doch der Doctor weiß, dass er nicht derjenige ist. Er selber sei in dieser Klinik, weil er den Spuren eines Plasmavore gefolgt sei. Die Judoons suchen einen Flüchtling und wenn sie ihn nicht fänden, würden sie alle töten. Er will von Martha wissen, ob es irgendeinen neuen Patienten mit ungewöhnlichen Symptomen gäbe. Martha verweist wegen Informtionen darüber auf Mr. Stoker. Sie läuft zu seinem Büro, um ihn zu befragen. Doch dort findet sie die behelmten Gestalten vor und Mrs. Finnigan, die an ihrem Strohhalm schlürft. Blitzschnell verlässt Martha den Raum und stößt auf dem Korridor mit dem Doctor zusammen, dem sie zuruft, sie habe sie gefunden. Da kommen auch schon die Gestalten aus dem Büro. Der Doctor greift Marthas Hand mit dem Befehl: "Run!" - und eine wilde Jagd durch die Korridore beginnt. Schließlich schiebt der Doctor Martha in die Radiologische Abteilung und versiegelt die Tür mit dem Screwdriver. Er macht sich an dem Röntgengerät zu schaffen und als die Tür aufgebrochen wird und einer der Verfolger den Raum betritt, fordert er Martha, die sich im Schaltraum befindet, auf, den Auslöseknopf zu betätigen. Die Gestalt wird von der Strahlung getroffen und fällt tot um. Er habe, erklärt der Doctor, die Strahlung um 5000% erhöht und ihn damit getötet. Jetzt erklärt er, werde er die Strahlung absorbieren. Er hüpft in dem Raum herum, von Schmerzen gepeinigt. Schließlich reißt er sich einen Schuh vom Fuß, wirft ihn in den Abfall und erklärt, das sei erledigt. Martha kann darauf nur entgegnen, er sei komplett verrückt. Martha erinnert, es ginge ja eigentlich um die Patientin Mrs. Finnigan, doch der Doctor macht sich gerade mehr Sorgen um seinen Sonic Screwdriver, der bei der Strahlenaktion ernsthaften Schaden genommen zu haben scheint. Martha setzt erneut an, dass die Frau Mr. Stokers Blut getrunken habe. Jetzt wird der Doctor aufmerkam. Sie habe das Blut nicht nur getrunken, sondern assimiliert. Sie sei eine Plasmavore, aber jetzt bei dem Scan nicht mehr als Alien zu identifizieren. Und genau das passiert auch gerade: ein Judoon malt ihr nach dem Scan das Kreuz für 'human' auf die Hand. Jetzt hat ein Judoon auch den Doctor entdeckt und identifiziert ihn als 'alien'. Der Doctor ergreift darauf wieder Marthas Hand und befiehlt: "Run again!". Sie können ihren Verfolgern wieder entkommen. Jetzt erreichen sie Mr. Stokers Büro und finden dessen Leiche vor. Wieder im Korridor fällt der Blick des Doctors auf das Hinweisschild zum Kernspintomografen. Die Verfolger sind ihnen schon wieder auf den Fersen. Der Doctor erklärt Martha eindringlich, dass das, was er jetzt täte, absolut gar nichts zu bedeuten hätte. Dann küsst er sie und läuft davon, die verwirrte Frau zurücklassend. Schon durch die Tür zum MRT sieht er Lichtblitze und als er hineingeht erkennt er Entladungen, die durch das Gerät zucken. Mrs. Finnigan betätigt ein paar Einstellungsschalter. Der Doctor fängt an, die Frau hektisch vollzuquatschen über die Nashornwesen und dass sie auf dem Mond seien. Plötzlich wird er von hinten von ihren Helfern ergriffen. Unterdessen versucht Martha den Judoon zu erklären, wo die Frau ist, die sie suchen. Sie wird gescannt und der Jugoon stellt fest, dass sie menschlich sei, aber sich außerirdische Elemente in ihr befinden. Er will wissen, was sie ist. Mrs. Finnigan weiht diesen "panischen Menschen" in ihre Pläne ein. Sie hat den Tomografen auf 50.000 Tesla getuned. Sie wird die Gehirne aller Lebewesen innerhalb 250.000 Meilen damit braten. Außer ihrem, denn in diesem Raum sei sie sicher. Auch ihm gedenkt sie, das Leben zu schenken. Anschließend kann sie dann mit einem der Judoon-Schiffe entkommen. Der Doctor tut erstaunt, dann seien die Judoons also hinter ihr her. Sie bemerkt jedoch lächelnd, dass sie getarnt sei und zeigt ihm das Kreuz auf der Hand. Jetzt spielt der Doctor Erkennen: deshalb hätten sie gesagt, die würden jetzt Stufe zwei des Scans einsetzen, weil sie keinen Alien gefunden hätten. Doch Mrs. Finnigan hat keine Angst davor, da ist ja noch dieser lustige junge Mann.... Sie zückt erneut ihren Strohhalm und macht sich über den Doctor her. Die Judoons haben inzwischen festgestellt, dass Martha tatsächlich human ist, aber Kontakt mit einem Alien hatte. Sie intensivieren ihre Suche, Martha folgt ihnen. Als sie in den MRT-Raum eindringen fällt der Doctor gerade leblos zu Boden. Mrs. Finnigan weist auf den Doctor als den Gesuchten. Der Scan ergibt, dass er mit Marthas Kontakt übereinstimmt. Doch Martha erklärt, die Frau sei es. Mrs. Finnigan verweist auf ihr Human-Kreuz. Da fällt Martha ein, dass sie das Blut des Doctors getrunken hat. Sie nimmt einen Scanner an sich und richtet ihn auf die Frau. Der Scan ergibt, dass sie die Plasmavore ist, die eine Alienprinzessis ermordet hat. Sie und ihre Helfer werden auf der Stelle eliminiert. Allerdings konnte sie zuvor noch den MRT aktivieren. Während Martha vor dem leblosen Doctor kniet, stellt der Chef der Judoons fest, dass sie nichts mehr gegen den Magnetimpuls unternehmen werden, denn ihre Mission sei erfüllt. Während die Warntafel eine magnetische Überladung anzeigt, wogegen der Sauerstoffpegel gegen Null tendiert, ziehen die Judoons ab. Martha versucht, den Doctor unter Einbeziehung beider Herzen zu reanimieren. Ein letztes mal füllt sie ihre Lungen mit der schwindenden Luft, um sie dem Doctor in die Lungen zu pusten. Während sie zusammenbricht, beginnt der Doctor zu husten. Sie kann gerade noch darauf hinweisen, dass sie etwas mit dem Gerät gemacht hätte. Dem Doctor fehlt jetzt der Screwdriver, doch er schafft es, nach Luft japsend, den entscheidenden Stecker zu ziehen. Der Doctor nimmt Martha auf den Arm und läuft an ein Fenster, wo er die Raumschiffe der Judoons starten sieht. Dann beginnt es zu regnen, und der Doctor strahlt. Mit einem Schlag steht die Klinik vor den ungläubigen Augen der Bevölkerung wieder an ihrem alten Platz in London. Während Rettungskräfte sich um die Klinikinsassen kümmern, fällt Marthas Schwester ihr überglücklich um den Hals. Der Doctor ist derweil fast an der TARDIS, die ein paar Meter entfernt parkt, und winkt Martha noch einmal zu. Dann scheint er plötzlich verschwunden zu sein. Am Abend trifft man sich zur Geburtstagsfeier von Marthas Bruder. Während lebhaft über die mögliche Wahrheit der Geschehnisse das Tages debattiert, um nicht zu sagen, gestritten wird, nimmt Martha an der Straßenecke den Doctor wahr. Sie folgt ihm, bis sie ihn in einer Gasse vor der TARDIS stehend findet. Sie erfährt nun von ihm, dass er ein Time Lord ist. Er zeigt ihr den neuen Screwdriver und bietet ihr an, zur Belohnung für ihre Hilfe einen Space-Trip mit ihm zu unternehmen. Doch Martha argumentiert, sie stünde vor dem Examen und ihre Familie... Wenn es helfen würde, bemerkt der Doctor, er könnte auch in der Zeit reisen. Vor Marthas ungläubigen Blicken löst sich die TARDIS auf, um gleich danach wieder zu materialisieren. Der Doctor steigt aus und hält die Krawatte in der Hand, die er ihr morgens auf der Straße gegeben hatte. Das überzeugt die junge Frau. Doch die TARDIS ruft nun doch ziemliche Skepsis bei ihr hervor. Ein Raumschiff aus Holz... außerdem sei es verdammt klein. Der Doctor öffnet die Tür und Marthas Augen werden fast so groß, wie der Raum, den sie erblicken. Natürlich kann auch sie sich das Hinausgehen und um die Box Herumschauen nicht verkneifen. Schließlich stehen beide im Konsolenraum und der Doctor erzählt, dass er häufiger mit Gefährten reise. Zuletzt mit Rose, mit der er zusammen war - sie sei jetzt bei ihrer Familie, es gehe ihr gut, bemerkt er etwas übereifrig, und Martha möge nicht denken, sie könne sie ersetzen. Das, stellt Martha fest, sei auch nicht ihre Absicht. Nur einen Trip, erinnert der Doctor, dann wieder nach Hause. Aber er hätte sie doch geküsst, kontert Martha den etwas zu heftigen Verweis des Doctors. Das, stellt er klar, sei nur ein genetischer Transfer gewesen. Und "nur für die Akten" gibt Martha bekannt, dass sie ohnehin nur auf Menschen stehe. Jetzt aktiviert der Doctor die TARDIS, die vergleichsweise rumpelnd aktiv wird. Er reicht Martha die Hand und sagt: "Willkommen an Bord, Miss Jones." Sie erwidert: "Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Mr. Smith." Kategorie: Inhaltsangaben